


#ReleaseImpossibleGirl

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: NEWIS one shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: If Kate had bothered to check social media, she'd have known it would be difficult to get into work today. John gloats over the fact she didn't.





	#ReleaseImpossibleGirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Escaping When I Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454192) by [UniverseOnHerShoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseOnHerShoulders/pseuds/UniverseOnHerShoulders). 



> This will make no sense if you haven't read No Escaping When I Start. Read that first, then come back here and read this. And while you're at it, read some of her other works too; she's an amazing author

John turned his head from the computer screen as Kate marched in, looking frazzled and more than a little grumpy. He knew exactly why she had a harsh scowl on her face, so he didn’t need to ask, but still, he couldn’t help but act on the childish impulse to gloat, just a little.

“Coffee machine not working?” he asked casually, keeping his expression neutral. She glowered at him.

“Don’t start, John. You know damn well what’s going on out there.”

He did. Following the news a couple of days ago of Clara - or the Impossible Girl, as she was known to the public - being denied bail, protests had sprung up all over the UK. Majority of them took place right outside police stations, making it incredibly difficult for officers to get in, to do their jobs. At least, difficult for the officers who hadn’t bothered to check social media. 

John had bothered. Even with Bonnie, and Clara’s friends, he had needed to know that it was more than just the few of them who were rooting for Clara. He’d turned to Twitter, and quickly found hundreds of thousands of people, also on Clara’s side. He’d not gotten directly involved, knowing how easy it would be for Kate to track his movements, and link him back to tweets, but he did keep up with the hashtag created in solidarity for Clara: #ReleaseImpossibleGirl. 

He’d spent countless hours in the evening scrolling through all the tweets, finding comfort in various social commentaries, and stories of how Clara had inspired some younger people. He was careful not to like any of them, though. In keeping up with the hashtag, he’d seen the organisation of mass protests, and found out the days when people would be blocking off the station he worked at, and so made sure to come in early, to avoid having to push his way through the crowd.

He found immense satisfaction in the knowledge that Kate, the arresting officer, had had to show her face to the angry mob, and suffer the humiliation of waking her way through them to the building. She deserved nothing less, in his opinion. Well, except maybe for an egg or milkshake over the head. But he’d take what he got.

He smirked to himself as Kate continued on her way to her office. He was definitely going to write to Clara about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> while i have you here, i'm hosting a fic exchange, and there's only a day left to sign up. details [here](https://doctorwhoficexchange2019.tumblr.com/post/184196601949/doctor-who-fic-exchange#notes) and [here](https://twitter.com/dwficexchange). please do join in.


End file.
